


why have him, when you could have me?

by kuresoto



Series: demon fic collection bc the author doesn't know when to stop [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Their first kiss after Kylo fucks up their mission.





	why have him, when you could have me?

**Author's Note:**

> wow i wasn't going to write anything for Day 3 of Reylo Monsters Week, but here I am after talking to lilith xD  
> this gratuitous fic i started today got way longer than i needed it to be abdjkshdjgs ;-; i read over this like ONCE and it's 430am so there (most probably) will be mistakes, im sorryyyyy D;

He remembered it well. ‘It will be fun’, she said. ‘Don’t be such a spoilsport. What are you, scared of a few mortals?’

Kylo massaged his temple with his fingers, cursing himself for rising to the bait. He _knew_ it was going to go to shit, he knew it, but Rey had asked him in her usual charming way, so how could he say no? It had _nothing_ to do with how he may or may not have a massive crush on her. Nope, no way. Nothing to do with that. It was all to prove a point, that was it.

So what if he couldn’t enter the mortal world without her? He didn't care. It was a dumb ability to have anyways! But the Dark Lord, may he bring torment for all eternity, asked Rey to fetch a few souls to torture and to bring Kylo with her, as a way to properly experience the wonders of Earth.

Kylo rolled his eyes, what was there to experience? Humans were just bags of meat who made poor life choices, which made their job easier and if anything, more fun in Hell. It was like they were _begging_ to be dragged to Hell for the shit they did.

Propping his chin against his hand, Kylo lazily looked around the dark nightclub whilst keeping track of the lithe woman weaving her way through the dance floor. For a demon, it was ironic that Rey was the light in his life.

Ever since she was made Lilith--no, ever since she appeared in the Dark Realm, born from literal darkness, she was constantly on his mind. He followed her every move, her progression through the demon ranks until finally, she achieved Lilith. The hierarchy of Hell was ironclad so it wasn’t until they were of equal standing that he was able to approach her...

...only to be looked at with disdain dripping from her perfect face. He had forgotten how he was perceived by the demons around him, but then again, the scowl on her face made her even more fearsome than she already was. _Beautiful_. She was everything he had hoped for and more.  

Grandson of the Dark Lord Satan himself, Kylo Ren was born noble. He was recorded as the fastest demon to achieve Lucifer status, which was to be expected; he was destined for nothing but greatness. Despite all this, he like all the other demons had restrictions placed upon them. There was no way to enter the mortal realm unless foolishly summoned by some human. It was thought that no one but Satan himself could set foot on mortal ground without being summoned, but then Rey appeared with that very ability.

Some demons expected him to be jealous of Satan’s favoritism towards Rey, or even Rey’s powers, but they were wrong. How could anyone be jealous or think ill of a demon so powerful and formidable, whose work would bring nothing but fortune for all demons.

The others were weak and foolish, but could he think of them as such when he felt like the biggest fool of them all?

There he was, standing on the top deck of a busy nightclub, leaning against the balustrades, in an outfit that felt jarring when compared to the setting he was thrown in. It didn’t help that the form he had to take was fragile and so _plain_. No horns, no sigils to show his importance, and most importantly, no fangs. The humans around him, jostling him with their painful-looking dance moves, had no idea how fortunate they were to be in his presence!

Some guy bumped into him and spilt a sticky, sweet smelling concoction on him. Without a second thought, Kylo grabbed the the drunk man by the thick of his neck and smashed his head into the railings. The man dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes and no one moved to help. In fact, the people around them continued with their dancing and gyrating without pausing, unperturbed by the man on the floor.  

Kylo cringed at the sensation of his cotton shirt sticking to his already sweaty body. That was the problem with humans: their clothes were so _small_. The only thing he could find that fit his frame were clothes that were made for a dad with five kids and the life sucked out of him. Rey had burst into laughter when he donned a pair of dark brown corduroy trousers and a light blue plaid shirt. This was the problem with the mortal realm: clothes just _didn’t fit him_ and the ones that did made him look like a _fucking loser._

‘Boring and old, like your demon self,’ Rey had teased him as she magicked a shiny, black latex slip of a dress that clung to all her curves and assets. In her demon form, the clothes and jewels she was draped in barely covered her body so seeing her skin shouldn’t have sent his heart racing, yet it did. He blamed it on stupid human hearts and their easy emotions, he wasn’t that smitten, right?

The club was getting more and more packed by the minute and Kylo wanted to get out of there, but they had a mission to complete still. Or rather, Rey was busy fulfilling her mission and Kylo was hanging around, taking in the sights.

Kylo blanched at the sight of another couple bumping into him as they stuck their tongues down each others throats.

Extremely underwhelming sights, indeed.

The alcohol splashed on him did nothing to appease his annoyance. He craned his neck, looking for Rey’s blood red aura, which stood out against the sea of nobodies. He watched as she lead a man through the crowds towards the bathroom; no doubt this was the human the Dark Lord desired.

Flicking his eyes to the window, Kylo could still see the moon high in the night sky. Excellent, their mission will be over while the night was still young. Kylo didn’t want to get his hopes up or let his imagination run loose, but if they happened to have time to themselves before returning home, then so be it. He fought against the smile that threatened to break at the idea of spending _proper_ time with Rey.

Minutes ticked by and he didn’t see Rey or anyone emerge from the bathroom. Odd. She must be savoring the kill.

Not wanting to miss out on the rare chance to see a Lilith in action, Kylo weaved his way through the crowds, delivering the occasional fist to the face of anyone who didn’t move out of the way fast enough, and hurried to the bathroom.

What he expected was to see Rey in the middle flaying someone alive, skinning them slowly so they could feel every thin strip of flesh ripped from their body with blood pooling around them.

What he didn’t expect was to see a _very_ alive man, on his hands and knees, bowing before Rey. No, not bowing, _grovelling_. How incredibly _human_.

There wasn’t even any blood, which was an insult to every fibre of his being.

“What’s going on here?” Kylo growled, stepping into the dinghy, graffiti-walled bathroom slowly, making sure that each heavy step of his echoed.

Rey didn’t look harmed in any way. If anything, she looked amused. Entertained, even.

 _She never looked at him like that_.

“Oh, it’s nothing except that we have ourselves a little _follower_ , Kylo.” Rey grinned widely, her dark eyes glittering.

Before Kylo could string even a few words together, the man got up from the floor and dust himself off. He looked like any other typical human: blond hair, square jaw, average build; absolutely boring, much like his clothes. There was nothing threatening about the man and yet, the human _growled_ at him. Growled at _him_ , Kylo Ren of Lucifer status in the Underworld. Now he understood why Rey was so amused by this mortal.

“You _dare_ speak to my Holiness?” the human hissed, putting himself in front of Rey as if to _protect her_.

Kylo let out a laugh at the sight and even Rey had to hide her snicker behind her hand.

“You think this is funny, do you?” The man advanced on Kylo until there was a small space separating them. “Do you have any idea who she is? She is a _demon_ and she will take me to the afterlife so I can be her slave. I am as she commands and _you_ are no one!”

Kylo watched the man spin around with a flourish and drop to his knees once more. His fingers edged closer to Rey’s knee-high boots, the human keen to slobber over her shoes it seemed. Kylo let out a sound of disgust; he was growing tired of the spectacle, especially since Rey was eating it up and had no intention of stopping any time soon.

It was...annoying.

“Okay, it’s been fun, but we have to go now,” Kylo said, taking one step towards the couple with his hand outstretched to Rey.

The human grabbed his arm to prevent him from going further. Kylo looked down at the offending grip then back up to the man, staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

“What are you doing?” Kylo said, voice dropping several decibels so that anyone in their right mind would back off.

The man obviously didn’t have any common sense, for he took a step towards Kylo, grip tightening on his wrist and matched his tone. “I could ask you the same question. I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life. I was born to serve a demon and I have found the fairest of them all.” The man turned to face Rey but Kylo kept a close eye on him. The look on the man’s face wasn’t just adoration, but something else. Something deeper than surface-level worship. Kylo’s belly coiled like a snake around its prey and set alight something he had stamped down for too long.

The man’s grip tightened further that if Kylo were human, he would surely be in pain, but instead, he remained still and unaffected.

“My lady of the night,” the man sang. “Once I prove my worth, and I will, we can join together and maybe, you could even accept me as one of your own and--”

“I’ve had enough,” Kylo said menacingly.

In a blink of an eye, his face twisted into one of a beast. Even in his ridiculous get-up, he was truly horrifying. Eyes of black with rings of gold and horns curling from his hair, Kylo sneered at the mortal. The man stumbled back at Kylo’s sudden change of appearance, mouth dropping with fear written across his face.

Kylo bared his teeth, his fangs glinting against the flickering bathroom lights. “Time’s up, little one.” He opened his mouth, jaw dislodging from his skull until he could fit a whole head inside. His face morphed into a terrifying monster out of nightmares, bits of bone and rotting flesh sticking from his cheeks as he snarled.

Amazingly, the man still had his hold on Kylo’s arm, probably out of fear, but that was about to change. Kylo twisted his arm around and dug his claw-like nails into the man’s shoulder, not giving him moment to even _blink_ before his arm was ripped right from his socket.

Blood sprayed everywhere as the man collapsed to the ground, flailing like an insect about to die. That was what humans were in the end: insects ready to be picked off by demons.

The sight was pitiful but the pooling of red calmed him considerably. The crimson fluid had splattered across his clothes, his plaid shirt stained beyond saving, which was something he wouldn’t lose sleep over. Some blood got tangled in his facial hair, thick drops dripping from the tip of his beard.

Rey wasn’t spared from the onslaught either. Blood rolled down her latex dress before staining her creamy thighs and if anything, it only made her more stunning. Demons always looked better splashed in blood.

She cocked a brow at Kylo, gesturing at the man on the floor in question. “Was that necessary? It was harmless fun and now we have to deal with the matter of you _showing your face to him_.”

“He won’t tell anyone,” Kylo reassured. To prove his point, he held his hand out at the man, fingers splayed before clenching in a ball and like that, the man’s face crumpled in on itself until blood and gore flung out in all directions. “See?”

“Doesn’t matter, the Dark Lord is going to find out you broke our basic rule! How can you be so stupid?!”

Rey snapped her mouth shut when Kylo sent a dark look her way, crossing the bathroom in two steps. She had never seen him this angry that if the situation wasn’t so serious, she might have stuck her tongue out at him.

“Did you hear what he was saying? What he was asking? Did you even see the way he _looked at you_?” Kylo breathed, his large body caging her smaller one so she couldn’t escape. “He did not respect you, his greedy little eyes undressing you like you were some mortal he could easily sway.”

“What does it matter? He was just a _human_.” Rey wanted to look away but she couldn’t; his eyes pierced hers. “Why are you so upset that you would break our code just to kill him as a demon?! Is your head _that_ big?”

“ _It’s because you have no use for a human slave when you have me!_ ” he said before closing the gap between them. He felt a gasp leave Rey at his confession and stole the rest of her breath away.

He kept eye contact with her, his lazy eyes boring onto her wide ones. Her lips were softer than he had imagined. He felt her tremble and slid his hand up her body and cupped her jaw. His hand and fingers were large and long enough so that they spread across her neck, all the way up to her cheekbones. He rubbed circles into her skin, relaxing her until her eyes slipped shut.

She let out a long exhale when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip before slipping inside. The first taste of her was going stay with him for all eternity, she tasted of blood and ash, of passion and fire. She tasted like what nightmares were made of.

Rey ran her hands up and down his sides before pressing her palms against his chest, which snapped him from his haze. They were standing in a nightclub bathroom with a disfigured man, dead on the floor with his insides decorating the walls. Not only that, but despite Kylo taking his demon form once again, he was still in his ugly mortal clothes.

Kylo broke their kiss, drawing a whine from Rey, something he would mentally celebrate about later, but for now, he wanted to be rid of his clothing. He needed his robes back.  

Just as he was about to, Rey stopped him. “You look nice like this,” she whispered, running her finger down his bloody clothes. She held her bloodied finger out to him and without a second thought, took it into his mouth.

He could tell she tried to keep a straight face, but the tiny twitches gave her away. He swirled his tongue around her finger, lapping all the blood so only his saliva remained. He took her small hand into his large one and kissed her inner wrist with a tenderness that brought color to her cheeks.  

“Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would happen,” Rey said softly.

Kylo lifted his mouth from her wrist and frowned at her. “Why do you think that?”

Rey’s brows furrowed. “Because you’re the most arrogant demon I have ever met? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get your hands dirty so this was...surprising.”

“Rey...Lilith. I would do more than kill a simple human for you. I would bring destruction on all the realms if that was what you wished.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “No need to be dramatic, Kylo. There’s only one thing I ask of you.”

“And what is that?”

A sly smile stretched across her face as she sauntered to the basins. She jumped onto the counter and crooked a finger to him. “I want to see how dirty you can get your hands.”

“What do you--” His question died on his lips when she propped up a leg, her dress hiking up so nothing could hide what was underneath.

His mouth ran dry at the sight. It took him longer than he cared to admit to snap out of his reverie and start unbuckling his belt.

“Oh, one more thing. You have to keep that hideous shirt on,” she commanded with a laugh.

Kylo suppressed the groan but complied; it was a small price to pay to give relief to his years of pining.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, can you imagine? Kylo in plaid and covered in blood? Rey would be quaking.


End file.
